Fin field effect transistors (finFETs) are a leading candidate to replace planer metal-oxide-silicon field effect transistors (MOSFETs). However, two issues with finFETs are: increased parasitic resistance and incomplete merging of multi-fin finFEts as the fin width is scaled down in size. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.